I Want To Meeting Again With You
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Ulquiorra," bisik gadis berambut senja itu sendu di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Sampai kita berdua terlahir kembali ke dunia. Meskipun dalam sosok yang berbeda." Mind to Read and REVIEW, Please?


"Apakah kau takut padaku, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra. Dia menjulurkan tangannya lurus ke arah Orihime.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut," jawab Orihime lirih.

"Begitu?" desah Ulquiorra pelan.

Setelah berkata demikian, sang _Quatro Espada_ hilang lenyap menjadi debu. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, bahkan Orihime tak sempat menjangkau tangan _Espada _bermata _emerald _itu.

Tangis gadis itupun pecah seketika.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Ulquiorra," bisik gadis berambut senja itu sendu di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Sampai kita berdua terlahir kembali ke dunia. Meskipun dalam sosok yang berbeda."

* * *

**I Want To Meeting Again With You**

Pairing : UlquiHime

Rated : T

Presented by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** Sedikit OOC, gaje, abal, ada gender switch, gaya bahasa kacau, yang lainnya? I don't know. =_="

Happy reading! m(-_-)m

* * *

Tujuh puluh tahun setelah Winter War usai, kehidupan di dunia manusia berjalan seperti biasanya. Seolah, peristiwa puluhan tahun yang lalu tak pernah terjadi. Seorang pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan tengah berlari menuju ke sekolah. Nafasnya memburu karena khawatir terlambat sampai ke sekolah.

'_Aduh, kenapa aku bisa kesiangan?_' keluh pemuda itu dalam hati. '_Padahal semalam aku sudah menyetel alarm. Apa wekernya rusak, ya?_'

Rupanya pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat berlari, dan tidak melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Akhirnya tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Aduh," mereka berdua meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, _Otoko_! Matamu melihat ke mana?" hardik orang yang di tabrak sang pemuda. Seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu berwarna sehitam malam dengan mata berwarna _emerald_.

"Ma, maaf!" kata si pemuda gugup. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Celaka! Sudah jam segini! Aku minta maaf, ya! _Bye_!" seru si pemuda segera pergi dari situ setelah membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

Sang gadis menatap aneh ke arah perginya pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan tadi. Tapi, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan itu berhenti sejenak dan mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa gadis yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ditabraknya.

"Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi, di mana ya?" gumam pemuda itu heran saat ia sudah menjauhi tempat gadis aneh itu berdiri. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah.

* * *

SMA Karakura, pukul 8. 15 ... "Huwaaa! Selamat pagiiiii!" seru si pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan itu histeris sambil membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rio!" semua teman sekelasnya menyapa pemuda itu dengan riang. Si pemuda bernama Rio itu segera menuju ke bangkunya dengan wajah pucat dan nafas masih ngos-ngosan.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil berambut gelap berkepang menghampiri meja Rio, dan menyapa pemuda itu. "Tumben kamu telat. Ada apa nih?"

"Nggak tahu, deh! Padahal semalam aku udah nyetel alarm, kayaknya wekerku rusak!" ulas Rio mengenai keterlambatannya. "_By the way_, kok tumben gurunya belum datang? Ada apa nih, Ggio?" tanya Rio penasaran.

"Oh, itu... katanya ada rapat guru, jadi kita disuruh belajar sendiri," jawab Ggio.

"Oh, rapat apaan sih?" kejar Rio penasaran.

"Kayaknya sih soal festival kebudayaan. Kita kan kemarin ngebicarain soal itu, kamu nggak denger, ya?" kata Ggio nggak kalah bingung. Satu alisnya terangkat saking nggak habis pikir menghadapi kawannya yang satu itu.

"Sepertinya kemarin aku ketiduran, hehe!" cengir Rio. Ngeles dia rupanya!

Ggio langsung menjawil kedua pipi Rio dengan ganasnya sampai bengkak. Rio meringis sakit dan berteriak minta ampun, namun Ggio nggak mau melepaskannya. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah pemuda bermata emas itu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rio dan menertawakan pemuda itu karena sekarang wajahnya jadi sangat lucu gara-gara pipi bengkaknya. Rio hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hei, sudahlah! Mau berapa abad lagi kamu ngambek? Kayak cewek aja!" keluh Ggio saat melihat sahabatnya itu masih menekuk wajah saking kesalnya.

"Nggak tahu, ah!" dengus Rio cuek. Ggio hanya mendesah nafas panjang, dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Rio mengambil salah satu buku dari tasnya, dan mulai membaca. Sementara jarinya memain-mainkan liontin kalung yang tersembunyi di balik seragamnya. Liontin kalung berbentuk jepit rambut heksagonal berwarna biru. Rio sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan benda itu ada padanya, yang ia ketahui hanyalah benda itu sudah ada sejak ia lahir.

Tapi, masa sih benda yang seharusnya milik perempuan itu ada padanya? Apa kata teman-temannya nanti kalau mereka tahu hal konyol semacam itu? Rio pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin... Ia menyembunyikan keberadaan kalung berbandul jepit rambut itu dari mata teman-temannya.

Ia sendiri tak pernah ingin tahu asal-usul jepit rambut itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, barang itu sangatlah penting dan ia harus menjaganya. Sampai kapan pun.

* * *

_"Percuma saja kau mengharapkan mereka, **Onna**! Mereka tak akan datang untuk menolongmu!" ucap seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat, berambut hitam, bermata **emerald **dengan dua garis hijau di bawah matanya, dan memiliki pecahan topeng di sisi kiri kepalanya._

_'Eeh? Siapa? Siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu!_' batin Rio dalam hati. '_Tapi, aku kok nggak bisa ingat?_'

Rio membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengenyitkan alisnya sesaat ketika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang tak lagi berada di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya. _Di mana ini?_ Rio menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Ia bermaksud untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, namun entah kenapa... Kakinya serasa dipaku di tempat, dan suaranya seperti tercekat.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan itu hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Pemandangan yang seolah terasa tidak asing baginya. Meski ia tidak ingat semua tentang tempat yang saat ini dilihatnya.

_"Aku tetap percaya teman-temanku akan datang, aku sangat percaya pada mereka. Hatiku sudah ada bersama mereka," kata seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan mantap tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit pun._

Rio menatap takjub ke arah gadis itu, terutama saat wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Rio terkesiap saat melihat wajah sang gadis dengan sangat jelas di bawah sinar rembulan yang masuk di kamar itu. _Gadis ini... Wajahnya mirip denganku! Bagaimana bisa? _batin Rio setengah tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Pemuda berwajah **stoic **itu terdiam sesaat, dan melangkah ke arah si gadis, melewati Rio begitu saja. Seolah, Rio tak ada di sana dan tidak terlihat._

_"Apakah 'hati' itu? Jika aku membelah dadamu, akankah aku menemukannya?" tanya sang pemuda sambil menunjuk ke arah dada sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya diam saja tanpa memberi tanggapan terhadap perkataan sang pemuda. "Jika aku menghancurkan tengkorakmu hingga terburai, akankah aku menemukannya?" tanya si pemuda lagi, kini jarinya berpindah ke dahi sang gadis._

_"Ulquiorra," sang gadis akhirnya bersuara. Ia menyebut nama sang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. Mata abu-abu yang sama dengan milik Rio menatap lurus ke arah permata **emerald **milik pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itu. "Aku yakin kau akan mengetahui hal itu dan mempercayainya saat kau memiliki seseorang yang kau percayai," ujar sang gadis pelan tanpa mengalihkan permata abu-abunya barang sedetik pun dari mata Ulquiorra._

_"Aku tak yakin itu, Orihime Inoue..." ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu menatap hampa ke arah karpet yang terhampar di bawah kakinya._

_"Tapi..." suara datar pemuda itu kembali terdengar. "Jika hati itu memang ada, aku ingin sedikit mempercayainya." Ulquiorra menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, menatap lurus ke arah Orihime yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini. Orihime mencengkeram roknya dengan erat, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Membalas tatapan sang pemilik permata **emerald**. "Jika seandainya kau mati terbunuh dalam pertempuran nanti, apakah kau tidak merasa takut dan menyesal, karena mempercayai konsep hati yang kau ucapkan padaku beberapa saat lalu?" tanya Ulquiorra sarkastik._

_Orihime menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak takut."_

_"Hn? Dasar manusia keras kepala," kata Ulquiorra dingin. Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. _

Rio merasakan ada yang aneh saat dilihatnya Orihime menatap sedih ke arah perginya Ulquiorra. '_Ada apa ini?_' gumam Rio heran dalam hati. '_Kenapa perasaanku jadi sedih begini? Dan lagi kenapa rasanya aku mengenal kedua orang itu?_'

* * *

Rio melihat Ulquiorra bertarung dengan seorang pria berambut orange yang berwujud sangat mengerikan. Wujud Ulquiorra pun tak seperti yang beberapa saat lalu dilihat oleh Rio, wujud pemuda itu kini 'mengerikan' karena berupa perpaduan wujud antara iblis dengan kelelawar.

_"Hentikan!" seru Orihime berusaha menghentikan pertarungan itu. _

'_Jangan!_' pekik Rio dalam hati. Rio sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dadanya menjadi semakin berat dan sesak saat melihat pertempuran antara dua lelaki berlainan warna rambut itu berlangsung di hadapannya. Seolah, ia tak ingin salah seorang di antara keduanya ada yang mati.

_"Jangan bertarung lagi!" teriak Orihime sambil berlari ke arah medan pertempuran tempat Ulquiorra dan pemuda berambut orange itu bertarung._

'_Kumohon hentikan!_' bisik Rio sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. _Perasaan apa ini?_

_"TIDAAAAKKK!" pekik Orihime histeris saat tubuh Ulquiorra ditebas dengan pedang oleh pemuda berambut orange itu. "ULQUIORRA!"_

Mendadak timbul seberkas cahaya terang menyilaukan yang membungkusnya, Rio mengerang kesakitan. Setelah itu dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Rio terbangun dari mimpinya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya tertuju pada liontin kalungnya yang ia taruh di atas meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Rio berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba mengingat semua kejadian dalam mimpinya.

Mimpi yang selama ini berulang kali menghantuinya. Mimpi yang selama ini seringkali dilupakannya. Mimpi aneh yang bila diingat terasa menyesakkan hati sanubarinya. Rio sendiri heran, apa hubungan dirinya dengan mimpi itu? Dan lagi... kenapa nama marga si gadis sama dengannya? Sudah begitu gadis itu juga memiliki sepasang jepit rambut-yang salah satunya ada padanya-yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Rio. Mungkinkah...?

Rio segera menepis dugaan konyol itu. _Mimpi kan hanya kembang tidur! _pikir pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Jujur saja, meskipun berulang kali ia mengalami mimpi seperti itu... Hatinya tetap masygul, dan menganggap itu hanyalah halusinasi. Meski hati kecil Rio beranggapan kalau mimpi yang dia lihat itu dulunya nyata.

'_Kalau benar itu nyata, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya... Dengan sang pemilik bola mata hijau yang indah itu,_' kata Rio setengah berharap dalam hati. '_Aneh, kenapa aku merasa rindu sekali saat melihatnya dalam mimpi, ya? Dia kan laki-laki! Uhh, aku ini kenapa sih?_' teriak Rio panik dalam hati saat menyadari keinginan konyolnya itu.

Tapi, dia tak menyadari kalau yang dia rasa itu memang nyata, dan bukan sekedar mimpi belaka...

* * *

'_Uhh, kesiangan lagi, deh!_' keluh Rio saat melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8. 30. Pemuda berambut orange kecoklatan itu menambah kecepatan larinya tanpa melihat kalau di depannya (lagi-lagi) ada orang yang sedang berjalan, dan mereka pun bertabrakan lagi.

"Hyaaaa! Maaf! Kau terluka? Maafkan aku, ya?" kata Rio panik sambil berusaha membantu gadis yang ditabraknya untuk berdiri. Gadis yang sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau ini suka sekali menabrak orang ya, _Otoko_?" tanya gadis itu sinis. Ia menepuk-nepuk pinggiran seragam sekolahnya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di sana.

"Sembarangan!" tukas Rio sambil mencebikkan wajahnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan?" tanya Rio.

"Aku sedang menuju ke SMA Karakura," jawab gadis itu datar. Rio langsung _sweatdrop _melihat sikap gadis itu yang tak seperti gadis kebanyakan.

"Kau murid baru, ya? Ayo, kita jalan bersama!" ajak Rio tanpa basa-basi. Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya. Nampaknya ia sedang memperhatikan Rio dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rio yang merasa risih ditatap demikan bertanya pada gadis itu. "Kau sedang melihat apa? Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!"

"Rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, _Otoko_," kata gadis itu tanpa emosi. "Soalnya wajahmu rasanya tak asing bagiku."

"Eh?" Rio membelalakkan mata abu-abunya. Terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis berwajah _stoic _itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rio tak paham.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata _emerald_nya perlahan, sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "Apa yang kau tunggu, _Otoko_? Katanya kau takut terlambat?"

Rio melihat jam tangannya, dan memekik kaget. "Oh, _shit_! _I'm late again_!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya berlari tanpa memperhatikan sang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu mendesah perlahan, dia kemudian merogoh saku seragamnyadan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah jepit rambut heksagonal berwarna biru. Dia menggumam perlahan. "Kau tidak berubah juga sejak 70 tahun yang lalu..." gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Mata _emerald_nya menatap ke arah jepit yang ada di tangannya. "_Orihime Inoue_."

* * *

Karena terlambat, Rio terkena hukuman berdiri di lorong selama jam pelajaran pertama. Saat ia diperbolehkan kembali untuk duduk di bangkunya, teman perempuannya, Soi Fon, menegurnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Rio?"

"Uhh, itu gara-gara aku bertemu dengan gadis yang aneh tadi pagi!" gerutunya kesal.

"Waah, jadi sekarang kau punya _gebetan_, ya? Kasih tahu dong seperti apa orangnya!" pinta Szayel dengan nada antusias.

"Ugh, dia itu..." baru saja Rio akan berbicara, tiba-tiba saja suara sopran seorang wanita muda berambut _strawberry blonde_ bergelombang, menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" suruh wanita itu-yang belakangan diketahui bernama Rangiku-dengan tegas.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin tahu apa yang mau diceritakan oleh Rio!" ucap Lilynette yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

Mata _pale blue_ Rangiku langsung menatap tajam ke arah Lilynette. "Barusan kau bilang apa, Gingerback?"

"Eh, nggak, Bu! Maaf!" ujar Lilynette gagap. Gadis bertubuh mungil berambut hijau muda itu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Rangiku menatap satu per satu muridnya, dan berkata. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Spanyol."

Anak-anak langsung ribut membicarakan apakah murid yang pindah ke kelas mereka itu perempuan ataukah laki-laki. Rangiku segera menggebrak meja untuk membuat seisi kelas kembali diam.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik," komentar Rangiku. "Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Bu Guru, muridnya cewek atau cowok?" tanya Szayel penasaran sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Cewek," jawab Rangiku singkat.

"Cantik nggak, Bu?" tanya Nnoitra yang langsung ditimpuk botol minum oleh seisi kelas.

"Yah, kalian lihat saja sendiri," jawab Rangiku cuek. "Masuk!" perintah Rangiku pada seseorang yang berdiri di luar ruangan kelas itu.

Sang murid pindahan itu masuk ke dalam kelas yang langsung disambut dengan desisan kagum para murid lelaki. Murid pindahan itu bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang hitam sebahu. Kulitnya pucat, dan nampak kontras sekali dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang. Beberapa murid sibuk berbisik-bisik mengenai si murid pindahan, dan yang lainnya sibuk mengagumi kecantikan sang murid pindahan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," kata Rangiku.

Gadis itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Nama yang membuat mata Rio sontak membulat dan membuatnya sukses tercengang-cengang saking terkejutnya.

"Urquiolla Schiffer. _Dozo yoroshiku, minna_!" kata gadis itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Szayel, Nnoitra, Ggio, dan Grimmjow terkesiap kaget saat mendengar nama gadis itu.

"APA!" teriak mereka –minus Rio yang hanya terbelalak– kaget. Sementara Urquiolla terlihat menikmati reaksi teman-temannya.

Suara tepukan dari Rangiku menginterupsi mereka. Dia tersenyum pada Urquiolla–yang menatap dingin ke arahnya– dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah... Schiffer-san, silahkan duduk di mana pun yang kau suka!" serunya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Urquiolla menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Rio. Gadis berambut hitam dan berwajah _stoic _itu duduk di bangku yang terletak di belakang Rio tanpa banyak cakap.

'_Urquiolla? Jangan-jangan dia...?_' Rio mencoba menerka-nerka dalam hati. '_Masa sih?_' batinnya tidak percaya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah... "Schiffer-san, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Lilynette yang merasa aneh saat melihat Urquiolla sedang sibuk menulis catatan di bukunya. Rio yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya memperhatikan kedua gadis itu.

"Duluan saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan," jawab Urquiolla singkat tanpa mengalihkan mata hijaunya dari buku yang ada di depannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!" ujar Lilynette seraya mengeloyor pergi dari ruangan kelas. Kini di kelas itu hanya tinggal Rio dan Urquiolla.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Urquiolla heran pada Rio yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu. Tak mungkin kan aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian," jawab Rio agak cemas.

Urquiolla menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku, _Otoko_."

"Hei, aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Rio Inoue! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Otoko_!" Rio memprotes perkataan Urquiolla.

Urquiola memejamkan mata _emerald_nya perlahan. "Tapi dulu kau tidak pernah memprotes jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan lain, kenapa sekarang kau protes? Apakah karena aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu?" tanyanya retoris.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Rio berbalik tanya. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan Urquiolla.

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Rio. Sepasang tangan kurusnya memegang erat bahu pemuda berambut senja itu.

"Jadi kamu tidak ingat aku, _Onna_? Kau lupa akan janjimu dan juga dengan _Shun Shun Rikka_ milikmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap lekat-lekat ke arah permata abu-abu Rio.

"_Onna_? Hei! Aku ini laki-laki! Apa maksudmu? Aku tak paham dengan yang kau bicarakan!" sergah Rio sambil meronta. Entah kenapa sulit sekali melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Urquiolla. Padahal dirinya adalah laki-laki, sementara yang menahannya saat ini adalah wanita. Tapi, kenapa dia serasa tak berdaya di depan wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu?

"Masih belum paham juga?" gadis berkulit pucat itu mendesah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut heksagonal dari saku seragamnya. "Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan ini padamu?" gadis setinggi 169 cm itu mengacungkan jepit rambut itu tepat di depan mata Rio.

Melihat jepit rambut itu... seketika ingatan-ingatan akan masa lalu mereka berdua berkelebat di benak Rio. Dan hal itu mengingatkan kembali akan mimpinya yang sering sekali mengganggu tidurnya belakangan ini.

"Kamu?" seru Rio tanpa melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya yang masih terkejut. "_Quatro Espada_, Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Gadis itu, reinkarnasi sang _Espada _keempat, menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, ini aku, Orihime Inoue... Aku sudah menunggumu berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk bertemu kembali denganmu," kata Urquiolla tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku bukan lagi _Orihime_, Ulqui..." bisik Rio lirih. "Sekarang namaku Rio Inoue. Aku juga tak bisa lagi mengenakan _Shun Shun Rikka _di rambutku."

Gadis itu, Urquiolla, tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu memakainya, Rio. Kau cukup menyimpannya, itu saja sudah cukup kok!"

Pemuda reinkarnasi Orihime itu _blushing_. Dia menatap ke arah gadis mantan _Quatro Espada_ itu dari atas hingga bawah dan tersenyum jahil. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ulquiorra..." Rio berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Tubuhmu benar-benar berubah, ya?" goda Rio dibarengi senyum jahilnya.

Urquiolla segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Rio. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Humm, nggak tahu deh! Tapi, kamu jadi cantik banget! Sudah begitu..." Rio menatap ke arah dada Urquiolla yang 'tidak seperti dada laki-laki', dan menyeringai genit. "Dadamu besar juga, ya?"

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa detik. Gadis reinkarnasi _Quatro Espada_ itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar mesum..." gumam Urquiolla sambil melirik jijik ke arah Rio.

"Hei! Yang namanya cowok normal pasti merhatiin yang itu!" seru Rio, membela diri.

"Huff, syukurlah kau masih bersemangat seperti kau yang dulu, _Orihime_," ucap Urquiolla pelan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis yang khas.

Mendengar itu, wajah Rio berubah ceria dan tersenyum riang. "Kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah, _Ulquiorra_!" ujarnya.

Senyum di wajah Urquiolla semakin lebar, menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya yang imut. "Ayo, kita pulang!" ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Rio.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menyambut tangan gadis berkulit pucat itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Bahagia, karena sekarang ia bisa menjangkau tangan yang dulu tak bisa dijangkaunya. Dan sekarang... Ia tak akan lagi membiarkan orang yang dikasihinya itu menghilang lagi dari sisinya.

* * *

**Omake **:

Keesokkan harinya sepulang sekolah, di atap... "Jadi sekarang kau hidup sebagai seorang wanita, _Quatro_? Astaga! Waktu Rangiku-_sensei _bilang murid pindahannya itu 'cewek' kukira Hallibel atau Neliel. Ternyata..." ujar Grimmjow heran dibarengi gelengan kepalanya.

Urquiolla melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah cowok berambut biru langit itu. "Ada masalah, _Sexta_? Aku kembali hidup dengan wujud seperti ini bukan kemauanku, tahu!" sergahnya kesal. Grimmjow masih tertawa-tawa melihat rekannya sesama _Espada _itu kini berubah drastis. "Dan lagi..." alis Urquiolla berkedut berbahaya, membuat lelaki berambut biru langit itu segera menghentikan tawanya. "Jika kau masih ingin hidup, jangan katakan apapun tentang penampilanku sekarang ini. Sampah."

"Hei, kau ini cewek. Jangan pakai bahasa cowok lagi!" raung Grimmjow murka.

"Ya, sudah. _Trash_!" ucap Urquiolla cuek.

"Sama saja, pecinta kelelawar!" gertak Grimmjow kesal. "Uugh, ternyata biarpun kau menjadi wanita. Kau sama sekali tidak manis!"

Urquiolla menatap aneh ke arah Grimmjow. "Siapa suruh berasumsi ngaco, kucing bodoh," kata Urquiolla tidak peduli.

"Grrrhh, kalau kau bukan wanita, kau sudah kuhajar habis!" Grimmjow menggeram kesal.

Gadis mantan _Quatro Espada_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Mereka pun berkelahi dengan sengit. Dan meskipun Ulquiorra kini adalah seorang perempuan, tapi ia tak kalah gesit dan lincah daripada pemuda berambut biru langit yang kekar dan atletis itu.

Sementara itu, Rio dan kawan-kawannya hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran mulut dan juga fisik, antara mantan _Quatro _dan _Sexta Espada_ itu sambil senyum-senyum tak habis pikir.

Sepertinya mereka berdua butuh waktu lama untuk bisa kembali akur...

**The End**

**Curhatan sang author** : Ya... Ulquiorra menjadi perempuan dan Orihime menjadi laki-laki...

Ulquiorra sang _Quatro Espada_ yang gagah dan sakti sekarang jadi cewek...

Saya jahat juga, ya...

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Fic ini saya buat ketika sedang menunggu waktu sahur.

Saya sebenarnya lumayan agak stress, karena kerjaan kampus dan tempat saya magang menumpuk.

Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, dan lain sebagainya.

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf! Jika para readers tidak suka dan cerita ini tidak berkenan di hati para readers, saya bersedia untuk men-**delete** cerita ini.

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
